


Power Out

by Sessaware



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, University, maki is coffee dependant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessaware/pseuds/Sessaware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki suffers an attack by morning. Her girls help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Out

It’s too early for this. Far too early without a coffee in her. Maki may as well be the walking dead among the golden hued park, painted in disgracefully fresh sunlight and cold dew. Her girlfriends are ahead of her, Rin gabbing excitedly to their ever patient Hanayo. Maki can’t even fathom where they get the energy to willingly climb out of bed let alone walk to the college for a seminar. She doesn’t remember agreeing to come along either, not that her pre-caffeinated brain can be trusted in the first place. It’s a seminar on agricultural history. Hanayo’s studying nutrition and Rin’s a health major, so she understands why they’re going, but Maki’s majoring in medicine with a minor in music. Why was she going?

 

Ah, yes.

 

“C'mon, Maki! It’ll be so much more fun with all of us! Like an educational date! Edu-date-tional!”

 

“If you aren’t very busy that day, um, I think it would be great if you would join us. Maybe it would bore you after all…”

 

Pouting girlfriends. Her only weakness.

“Maki? Are you okay?” Hanayo asks her from a few steps ahead.

 

“Hunhgh” She musters and Hanayo lets out a guilty sounding ‘eep!’.

 

“What’s wrong with you two?” Rin whines playfully and slings her arms around them both.

 

Hanayo answers, utterly desolate, “I forgot to put Maki’s coffee on this morning.”

 

“Snuh y’ fuhl.” Maki attempts to dissuade her from blame but her words are garbled with exhaustion. There’s a bench in the distance she spots. Even slightly damp from the morning, it looks so tragically inviting.

 

“Ooh! That’s why Maki’s been more of a stick in the mud! No battery charge!” Rin laughs.

 

Rin’s attempts at riling Maki up are usually effective, but normally that’s in the comfort of their home and not after a late night stroke of inspiration at her piano. Rin frowns when the most Maki can retaliate is a particularly weak glare and incoherent curses.

 

“Um, there’s a coffee shop a few blocks from here, I think.” Hanayo says, but falters “Oh, but we might be late to the seminar…”

 

At this, Rin laughs robustly, hands on her hips, a devious grin on her face. Maki’s found her place on the bench, head inelegantly thrown over the backrest. 

 

“Kayo-chin, lovely Kayo-chin.” Rin says and flexes, years of sports manifesting in tight musculature, “We just have to be fast!”

 

“But Maki can’t run…” Hanayo’s eyes widen in realization, conflict flickers on her face for just a moment, until she settles into determination, “Understood!”  
Sharp jostles wake Maki with a violent start. Her eyes snap open into bright ginger hair and brisk wind.

 

“Eh?!” She tries to yell but bites her tongue at a sudden change in direction. Curses and exclamations, none of which lady-like, die in her throat.

 

“Two-!” She hears Hanayo wheeze, “TWO MORE BUILDINGS, RIN!”

 

“We’re gonna make it, Kayo-chin! We’re gonna make it!” Rin shouts from in front of Maki.

 

Dizzy with confusion, Maki takes stock of what’s going on. Peeking beyond what must be Rin’s head is their college. Beside her, looking half way to a heart attack, is Hanayo with three steaming lidded cups in a cardboard tray. There’s pressure on Maki’s legs and the front of her and no they aren’t.

 

“ARE YOU PIGGY BACKING ME?!” She yells over their collective stride.  
“You’re so slow when you’re tired! We had places to be! And look! We got you coffee!” Rin cheers.

 

Hanayo, unable to speak between labored breathing, smiles and nods toward her cargo. 

 

“One sugar no dairy! Just how you like it!” Rin grins behind her.

 

At the stairs leading to the doors, Rin lets Maki off her back and Hanayo wordlessly hands her their drinks as she leans heavily on Rin to regain her strength and reabsorb her soul. 

 

“Seminar! 3 Minutes!” Hanayo pants and rushes back into action.

 

This time Maki runs with them, “You ran from the park to the coffee shop and here?!”

 

Rin laughs, “We walked to the coffee shop! We ran to the college!" 

 

"Didn’t! Want to! Wake! You!” Hanayo huffs desperately, “LOOKED CUTE!”

 

“But we were running late! So we had to run!”

 

“Sorry!” Maki tells them, feeling bad she’d put them in such a tough position, “I didn’t mean to make you work so hard!”

 

“Haha!” Rin bursts out laughing, “Are you kidding? Kayo-chin and I couldn’t have fun like this without you!”

 

“Maki! You’re not! A burden!” Hanayo’s glasses are fogged in exertion and gasps, “We love! Maki! As Maki!”

 

Maki is overcome with emotion. Her girls took care of her. They thought she was cute. Even though they knew her night owl disposition could have made them miss the seminar, they weren’t mad at all. She beams at the two of them.

 

“Thank you!” Tells them.

 

“You’re welcome!” Hanayo tells her as Rin smiles.

 

“I’ll pay you back for the coffee!” Maki adds and Rin giggles again.

 

“Nah! It didn’t cost us anything! The staff at the coffee shop were laughing so hard at you asleep on my back that they gave us the drinks on the house!" 

 

”What?!“ The breaks stall in Maki’s brain and all of a sudden she doesn’t need caffeine to fuel her running, ”You two carried me into the coffee shop?!“

 

Rin knows that tone, knows it too well and panics, sprinting passed Hanayo, "Run faster, Kayo-chin! Maki’s lost it!" 

 

Hanayo looks back to see Maki’s demonic expression and screams behind clenched teeth. She pushes her legs to the limit but to no avail.

 

Maki loves her girlfriends. She really, really loves them. That won’t save them today, though. No amount of coffee was going to save them today.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm MakiRinPana trash.
> 
> Watch me commit attempted comedy.


End file.
